Dark ice kingdom
by Nate Mello Jeevas
Summary: Sang ratu, ibunda Jack sangat muak dengan kelakuan anaknya. Bayangkan saja, seorang pewaris tahta menyukai sesama jenis! Ratu tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini berlanjut! Ia dan sang suami, memutuskan sebuah pertunangan untuk anak mereka. Kepo? Baca yuk jangan lupa RnR... [Discontinued]


Dark Ice Kingdom

Disclaimer: Frozen and Rise of the guardian are mine *ouch, don't hurt me, just kidding *

.

Rate: T

.

Genre: Romance and science fic (maybe)

.

Summary: Sang ratu, ibunda Jack sangat muak dengan kelakuan anaknya. Bayangkan saja, seorang pewaris tahta menyukai sesama jenis! Ratu tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini berlanjut! Ia dan sang suami, memutuskan sebuah pertunangan untuk anak mereka. Kepo? Baca yuk jangan lupa RnR...

.

Warning: OOC:IC 50:50, Jelsa always :3 , typo(s), my first fic in this fandom mohon bantuannya~!

.

Nate Mello Jeevas

.

Present

.

.

Dark Ice Kingdom

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Terdapat banyak kerajaan es yang bertempatkan jauh dari planet bumi. Lebih tepatnya di sebuah planet yang kita kenal dengan suhu terdingin. Sebut saja Uranus. Kenapa hanya di Uranus, planet terdingin, suhu dapat mencapai -224°C? Karena di Uranus memiliki komponen hidrogen dan helium yang mengandung banyak es seperti air, anomia, dan metana di sertai jejak hidrokarbon. Makhluk hidup yang tinggal disini sudah pasti bukan manusia. Tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan bila makhluk tersebut menyerupai manusia

Tidak percaya? Mari kita lirik ke sebuah kerajaan bernama Quelista. Kerajaan tersebut terdapat satu raja, satu ratu, satu pangeran, dua belas kepala pelayan, seratus pelayan, sepuluh algojo serta sepuluh sipir. Banyak sekali yah yang menempati? Tetapi kenyataanya tidak ada 'sesuatu' di istana Quelista. Sesuatu yang biasa disebut kesenangan. Kerajaan Quelista identik dengan suasana sepi dan suram, membuat siapa saja cepat bosan. Tidak percaya? Perlu pembuktian? Baiklah, contohnya seperti pangeran kita semua, Jack frost. Daripada ia dirumah (istana) lebih baik mencari kesenangan di luar sana. Sebuah kesenangan sederhana, menurut analisa Jack. Tetapi sampai saat ini kebenarannya masih diragukan.

Kesenangan sederhana itu seperti apa? Jangan tanya Jack, ia saja masih mencari dan berhipotesa ria. Semua hal sudah ia lakukan sampai sang ratu murka kepadanya. Bagaimana tidak? Demi memuaskan rasa ingin tahu Jack tentang 'kesenangan sederhana', Jack sampai membelokkan orientasi seksualnya! Sang ratu tidak bisa membiarkan hal seperti ini terlalu lama. Seorang calon raja kerajaan Quelista adalah penyuka sesama jenis! Mau di taruh mana harkat martabat sang ratu? Sang ratu memutuskan untuk berdiskusi hal ini kepada sang suami, Raja Quelista ,didalam kamar kedap suara mereka. Jaga jaga agar Jack tidak mencuri dengar.

Topik diskusi mereka adalah : Bagaimana cara Jack kembali semula. Menjadi seorang pemuda yang menyukai wanita.

Sang raja memiliki sebuah pemecahan untuk diskusi dia dan sang ratu. Sang raja mengemukakannya kepada ratu. "Bagaimana kalau kita menunangkan anak kita kepada salah satu anak relasi kita? Arandelle misalnya?"

Ratu mengangguk setuju "Bagus sekali ide ayah, lalu siapa yang akan menjadi menantu kita? Ratu Elsa atau putri Anna"

"Hm? Ayah sih lebih suka jika Ratu Elsa menjadi menantu kita. Habis, itu anak mandiri sekali. Padahal umurnya cuma beda beberapa tahun dari Jack tetapi si Elsa ini dapat membuat kerajaan Arandelle tetap makmur. Nah mungkin dengan ditunangkan Elsa dan Jack, sifat dan perilaku Jack, sedikit demi sedikit bisa berubah"

"Ayah benar ! Mama sebenarnya lebih suka ke putri Anna tetapi mama sangat berharap banyak dari pertunangan ini agar Jack berubah. Jadi, mama setuju dengan pemikiran ayah yang berkata Elsa seorang mandiri. Mama hanya berharap Jack bisa menjadi lebih baik dengan adanya ratu Elsa"

"Mama benar . Nah, habis ini, mari kita ke Arandelle dan membicarakan ide kita kepada ratu Elsa. Semoga dia setuju"

"Iya"

TBC

A/N: this is my third fic and no one review. Hahaha I know, I know my fic really abstract. Hh~ ill continue this (jika ada yang mau) so… review, please?


End file.
